


Sweetness and Light

by ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Events, Car Sex, Dominance, F/M, Fem!Light - Freeform, Genderbending, Hetero Sex, Light is a beautiful bitch, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Power Play, Questionable use of candy, Resistance is Futile, Ryuk can paint toes like a champ, Thrill of dying, Virgin!L, not that there’s much resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Kira’s got Ryuk on a string and is aiming even higher, but she’s no sucker. She finds out L’s true name and confronts him with the knowledge, and an offer he can’t refuse.





	1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/gifts).



> Assume L has the usual pre-existing Kira obsession
> 
> For Ex@m, who encourages my writing, gives me ideas and tells me when mine suck, tolerates my bad deathnote raps, and makes me cry with laughter about froghusbands and crackfics we’ll never write [edit: are writing]

"Don't do it. It’s not him."

 

Light looked up from her death note in surprise, her pen poised to write the name displayed on the screen. _Lind L. Tailor._ "What!?" She cocked her head and gave the shinigami a curious smile with ruby lips, "Oh really..." She lowered the pen and leaned back in her chair, crossing slender legs and gazing up at Ryuk.  _So, L thought to trap me, find me by getting me to write the name of someone on live TV? He must suspect how I kill then. Yes, of course he wouldn't be so stupid as to broadcast his true name. And I almost fell for it._ She tapped the pen on the death note, disappointed she wouldn't get to write a name just yet. "How can you tell?"

 

Ryuk shifted on his feet, looking bashful. "Er...this is kind of against the shinigami code and all..."

 

Light laughed, "Since when did you start caring about that?" _Far, far too late for that talk Ryuk._ Light picked up the silver hairbrush on her dresser and held it out to Ryuk like a drug dealer offering a fix, "Come on, spit it out." When Ryuk took the hairbrush, she turned her chair away from him and tossed her silky hair. _I throw you a crumb and you give me the world._ Lind L. Tailor was still pretending to be L on the TV but she had no intention of doing anything other than watch him rattle papers and flail, waiting for a strike from Kira that now would never come.

 

"Um..." Ryuk shuffled closer and started brushing Light's long dark blonde hair with careful strokes. He sighed and relaxed into it, smiling happily. "Well, this guy on TV's gonna die tonight anyway. Doubt that'd be the real L, hyuk." He brushed a few more times until Light reached back and took the hairbrush again.  _Guess that's all I get._

 

"A criminal set for execution." Light took a deep breath and muttered, "L you bastard..." She stood up and walked to her desk, opening the drawer and taking out a jar of applesauce she'd been saving for just such an occasion.  _Time to up the stakes, I need real information now._ Light held up the jar for Ryuk to see, dangling it from perfectly manicured nails with a little smirk. "Oh Ryuk...can you help me open this?" Light was perfectly capable of opening the jar her goddam self, but this was all part of her game to bring Ryuk to heel and solidify her control over him. For the past few weeks, it had become abundantly clear that the shinigami was head over heels for Light, panting after her footsteps like a worshipful shadow. And with a few nudges, not only would he never write her name, he would be her immortal lapdog.  _Time for another nudge._

 

Ryuk flapped closer and took the jar, nodding and grinning while he opened it handily. _Pop!_ "Here ya go." He gave it a longing sniff before holding it out to her.

 

Light took it back and went to lounge on the bed, her patterned silk kimono draping across her otherwise naked form. "Ryuk, I think I'd like my toenails painted while we discuss plans." She held up a bronzed leg and wiggled her toes. "Red of course." _Color of blood._ Ryuk snapped to attention immediately and rummaged in Light's closet for the red nail polish, which Light had to admit he'd become quite the expert in applying despite his unwieldy-looking talons.

 

Ryuk hovered over the bed and meticulously painted a toe, starting with her littlest. "What kinda plans you got, Light-o?" He gave her toe a little kiss and she shot him a warning look as he got back to his serious task. "Er, sorry."

 

Light leaned back on her pillows. "Well, you're going to go find out where L is hiding, and then you're going to come back here and tell me his real name." She set the jar lid aside and looked down at the contents.  _I don't really like this stuff, but small price to pay._ She stuck a finger in the applesauce and scooped a little out, licking her finger slowly as she stared at Ryuk. "He'll be at Kira HQ with my father, that much I know from Dad's files.” She looked at the clock. “He’ll be heading back there soon so follow him and take a damn good look around with those big red eyes of yours."

 

Ryuk's big red eyes bugged out. "Hyuk!" The nail polish brush in his fingers trembled and he got a little polish on her skin. He looked down with a grimace at his mistake and licked up the drop, "Pahhh this stuff tastes awful." He made a face but shook his head and went back to painting carefully. Apologetically, "Light, you know I can't do that. It’s against--"

 

Light waved her hand dismissively. "Yes yes, the shinigami code." She held up her toes out to look at his progress. "Well, how about we just chuck that code right out the window?" She licked another scoop of applesauce off her finger, this time savoring it with a little hum as she caught his eye. "I mean, if L kills me, we won't get to do stuff like this anymore." She let her hair fall into her face as she smiled up at him. "And wouldn't you miss that?" She tilted her head and her kimono slid off one shoulder, "Miss me?"

 

 _Oh would I ever. I'd never never let that happen Light._ Ryuk was nodding quickly before he even knew he was responding, the smell of apples and Light's Chanel No. 5 clouding his mind. He painted another toe, "I guess there's not any real rules about doing that but....still...."

 

Light scooped another dollop of applesauce but this time didn't eat it. "Come here Ryuk." She held her curled finger out to him. Ryuk immediately set aside the nail polish and moved to Light's side, gazing hungrily at the applesauce. He extended his tongue but she pulled back. "Say you'll do it." 

 

Ryuk frowned and let out a strangled noise, watching Light's elegant finger in front of his face. "Light...."

 

Light pushed her applesauce-coated finger into his mouth and he shut his eyes, savoring it with a blissful smile. Light felt his tongue curl around her finger to lick every bit. She scooped another dollop, "Say you'll do it." He tried to reach forward but she held back again, a devious glint in her amber eyes. "No more until you say yes."

 

"Grrrr....fine." And with that Light smiled sweetly at him and let him lick the rest of the applesauce off her finger, letting him take all the time he needed. 

 

 _Because now, I'll have everything I need._ She purred, "Thank you Ryuk," and watched him melt for her. One more fingerful of applesauce found its way to his mouth before she shut the jar and set it aside. "Now get going." She fanned her toes as he phased through the roof of her family's home, and picked up the nail polish to finish the last toe. She giggled to herself that really, death gods were no different than anyone else in her life. _A few promises and innuendo, and they fall at my feet. But will L be any different?_

 

_Nope._

 

\--------

 

It had been a cinch to swipe her Dad's access card after he'd gone to bed, to 'borrow' one of his trench coats and a hat in case anyone was watching on a security camera. She shrugged them onto the floor now as the elevator rose. Light looked into the mirrored wall, turning this way and that to gauge her reflection. She took a tube of crimson lipstick and held out her tiny bag to Ryuk. "Here, hold this a sec." He took it, and she pursed her lips and applied the lipstick, Ryuk's mouth hanging open and drooling behind her in the mirror. She smacked her lips and grinned, "How do I look?"

 

"Perfect." Ryuk's tongue had lolled out and he snaked it back into his head. "Beautiful." Ryuk knew full well how much Light loved for him to praise her, and he was ever-ready with heartfelt compliments. And dressed as she was now, in a tight black miniskirt and red silk blouse with black patent stillettos, he had no end of compliments. "A goddess."

 

"Thanks." She smiled at him in the mirror and capped the lipstick, taking her purse back and popping the tube inside.  _Let's hope L thinks the same. Else it’s his last night on this planet._ "Don't get mad if I ignore you, you know he can't see you so I'll have to pretend you aren't there."

 

Ryuk shrugged, "Eh, I'm used to it by now."

 

She winked at him as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, "But enjoy the show." Ryuk was rubbing his hands and 'hyuk'-ing softly as he flapped behind her as she exited.

 

Light took a deep breath and made her way towards a crouched figure sitting alone in front of a dozen monitors, a mass of unruly black hair sticking out from atop a swiveling desk chair. _There he is. L._

 

Her footsteps echoed across the floor and the person spoke without looking away from the screens, "Matsuda, I thought I told you to go home and--" He slowly turned around and was rendered speechless, a large cherry lollipop frozen in his mouth as Light strode towards him and tossed her purse on the desk as she passed. The lollipop pulled away and he whispered in confusion, "Who...?" L's eyes widened as he took in her long legs, her slender waist, her nearly-transparent blouse tight around her breasts."...ARE you?"

 

Ryuk cackled, darting around a shocked L, "Hyuk hyuk, I think this one's a virgin Light-o! Oh you're gonna have some fun aren't ya?" Ryuk dangled upside down and pointed to the growing bulge in L's pants then poked his hair, but L wasn't noticing anything but Light.

 

Light smiled as she slightly jerked her chin and a chair was rolled in front of L for her to sit in (apparently by magic, but really by Ryuk). She sat down as Ryuk held the chair, crossing her legs as she smirked back at a shocked L. "Oh, don't you know?" When L just blankly shook his head, she went on, "Well, it seems you are at a disadvantage then..." Her eyes cut to Ryuk as she softly enunciated her words,"...L Lawliet." She leaned over and took his lollipop and sucked it innocently, her eyes never leaving L's widening ones.

 

L sucked in a breath, his hand out in front of him as if the lollipop was still in it. But he was closely watching what Light was doing with it, licking around in circles and then plunging it into her mouth. "How..."

 

Light pulled the sucker out with a soft pop that made L's eyes snap to hers. "How I know isn't important." She uncrossed her legs and spread them apart just wide enough so L could make out she wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt, could see a hint of her waxed cunt in the shadows. " **That** I know..."  _Another source of power over you, and you shall worship it as you worship me._ She watched L's eyes become nearly black as his pupils widened staring between her legs. "I'd say that's pretty fucking important."

 

L flushed as he looked up again to meet her gaze, realization there in dilated eyes, "Kira..." He let his hand fall to his knee.

 

Light smiled and gave the lollipop another lick then whispered, "Yes." The lollipop moved lower and L watched it intently, biting a finger. "I have your name..." Lower. "And now I have your face...." She pushed the lollipop inside her and leaned back slightly in the chair, giving L an excellent view as it slowly moved in and out of her. She giggled, pushing her legs open wider, "In short, you're fucked." She pulled the lollipop out and stuck it back in L's gaping mouth. 

 

L could taste her on the candy, and mixed with the danger of this situation, he couldn't remember ever being harder in his life. He sucked the lollipop hard, working his tongue around it and savoring the taste of sugar mingled with _her_. “If you are truly Kira, shouldn’t I be dead?” His cock ached as he spoke those words. “Or perhaps Kira is here for another purpose?” He moved his legs down from his crouch, letting her see the bulge in his jeans.

 

“Perhaps.” Light licked her lips approvingly and lifted her leg, tracing it up his and letting her stiletto rest against his crotch and push in softly. He leaned back in his chair and spread his legs wider, unconsciously pushing his hips up against her heel. “That all depends.” She pushed in sharply and L made a little noise in the back of his throat.

 

He grabbed her foot and held it against him, ”Depends on what?” _Am I going to die tonight, or...?_ His hand traveled up her ankle, moving to caress her calf.

 

“Perhaps Kira might be convinced to let you keep your pathetic life.” Light hissed softly as L’s fingers clenched around her ankle. “Keep your little detective job.” She lifted her other leg and draped it over the arm of her chair, spreading her legs wide for L’s benefit. 

 

L lifted her heel to his lips and licked its length, rubbing himself through his pants as he did. “And how does Kira think that might happen?”

 

Light smirked, feeling herself leaking wetness onto the chair as she watched L lick and suck the heel of her shoe. “Why you come to work for me of course.”

 

”For Kira?”

 

Light nodded, her breath hitching as L’s tongue traveled across skin. “I’m hiring you. Trust me, I pay better than Interpol.”

 

L’s eyes stared at her hungrily, moving his gaze between her legs. “I doubt you could afford my price.”

 

Light pulled her leg back sharply and stood up, leaning slightly forward as she did so L could see down her blouse to the black lace bra underneath. “YOUR price?” Light strode forward and straddled L’s lap, settling her pussy against his crotch and sliding against him. His hands instinctively went to her waist and she held them there, dragging them to edge up her skirt.

 

L was breathing heavy now, his long fingers twirling in the fabric of Light’s skirt and pulling it up further. “Yes, Interpol is paying me quite a bit to catch you Kira.” His hands moved around to her ass and squeezed.

 

“Oh, but you’ll be paying me.” Light leaned forward, brushing her breasts against him as he panted up at her wide-eyed. “And what is your life worth, L?”

 

“I doubt my life can be bought with money.” _And that’s not the currency I want to pay in._

 

Light’s fingers encircled L’s wrists and jerked them above his head against the chair. “Ah, so you are a genius.” She knew L could easily overpower her, or try to with Ryuk there to defend her. But he didn’t struggle, just gazed up at her in submissive disbelief. She leaned down and licked his ear from bottom to top, whispering, “Show me you want to live.” Her mouth traveled down his neck, biting softly then harder.

 

L closed his eyes, still trying to wrap his mind around the situation, “What would Kira have me do?”

 

Light tilted her head and pressed her lips to his, and he hummed softly into the kiss as she rocked her hips against him. She pulled back and whispered in his ear, “A god should be worshipped, don’t you agree?”

 

L’s eyelids fluttered and he whispered back without even thinking, “Oh yes...”

 

Light smirked and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down to the floor. He let himself be pushed onto his back and his eyes grew to moons as Light kneeled over his face. “Then it's time to pray for salvation, L.” Light pushed her fingers into his hair and tilted his head back so his eyes met hers. “Show me what your life is worth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued and apologies for the cliffhanger >< I was about to fall asleep on my computer. More shall be added...


	2. Heart’s Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L works hard on his job interview.

L looked up from where he was lying on the floor, dumbstruck as to how he’d gone from calmly perusing Kira files to having Kira _herself_ sitting on his chest in a matter of minutes.  _She’s willing to spare my life if I...?_ L blushed hard at his inexperience. _But..._ He grabbed her waist and flipped her over, now holding her wrists to the floor with him above her. “Maybe I stop you right here and now, even if you do kill me.” 

 

Light smiled up at him and purred, “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that.” But secretly she loved to see him fight her, useless as it was. It reminded her that he was a worthy rival to look death right in the face and taunt it. _Problem is, I’m holding all the cards, L._ She jerked her chin slightly and L flew off her, landing on his back across the room.

 

It knocked the wind out of him and he looked up at her in amazement. “Are you...magic??!” L tried to get up but some force was holding him there while she slowly stood up and walked back to sit on his chest.

 

Light stared down at his defiant but lustful eyes and simply said, “Yes.” She gave him a dark smile. “So really, your attempts to fight me are rather futile.” She stroked his face tenderly. “Especially since I could give you the world.” She slapped him. “Or make it your last day on it.”

 

L had to admit he was completely cornered. And the beautiful creature before his eyes was making the decision to live seem very attractive. Quietly, “I’ve never...”

 

“I’m sure you’ll catch on real quick.” Light reached into her bra and brought out a switchblade, flicking her wrist to swing the blade around until it caught with a loud snap. “At least I hope you do, for your sake.” Light brushed the flat of the knife against L’s cheek and then moved down his body to cut away his shirt with one long ripping slice. L inhaled as long red fingernails raked over his pale skin, down to his crotch.

 

She lightly teased his erection through his jeans, feeling it swell beneath her fingers. “If I release you, will you behave?”

 

L hummed as her fingers clenched around his erection. “It seems I have little choice.” _But I don’t think you want me to behave._

 

Light looked up at Ryuk and nodded for him to release L, and he did, flapping over to perch on the desk. She stared down at L's crotch, a playful look on her face, "Well?"

 

L tentatively unbuttoned his jeans and brought out his cock for her inspection, the head wet with precum. He whispered, “Is Kira going to fuck me? Is that what you want?”

 

Light leaned back over him, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” When he nodded, serious and wide-eyed, she giggled. “Would you like to be Kira’s fucktoy, L?”

 

Her fingers wrapped around his leaking cock and squeezed, making him moan and push up into her hand. _Is this what defeat feels like??_ “Yes Kira...”

 

She leaned closer, holding the knife against his throat as she started to stroke him slowly. “You’ll have to earn the privilege of fucking me.” She released him and stabbed the knife into the floor next to his head, making him gasp and grab her hips to pull her closer. She gave him a warning look like if he touched that knife he was dead. She pulled her skirt up her thighs and let her desire smolder in her eyes. "But there's something about you...something I want from you."

 

L gazed up at her through his inky hair, and whispered, ”Kira wants me to worship her?” He extended his tongue flat and pressed it against Light’s pussy, dragging it slowly up as he held her gaze. His mouth was sticky with the candy and she tasted so delicious mixed with it. “Like this?” He did it again and could feel how wet she was already. _Such sweet payment._

 

”Mmm, yes L. Just like that.” She leaned forward and grasped his hair, pushing his face further into her cunt, and he moaned against her, lapping with increasing excitement as his hands gripped around her thighs. He watched her closely as he slipped his tongue inside, and when she hummed and ground down against his face he darted it in and out. Breathless, “You’re starting to convince me L.” Light unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it off, her full breasts pushing up from within a black lacy bra. L moved his tongue up to flick against her clit and she moaned, taking his hands and pressing them against her breasts. He sucked lightly, watching her shiver above him, and taking mental notes about what movements she was most responding to. And he did those again and again, twirling and flicking and sucking until his face was coated with her, and she was panting with her head thrown back. “Oh fuck...oh fuck...you must really want to live...”

 

Ryuk was rolling around on the floor watching all this, enjoying the show as he finished off L’s fallen lollipop.

 

Light rocked her hips against L’s face, “I’m gonna come...don’t you dare stop.” She looked down into his huge eyes and he just pushed her harder into his face with a muffled moan, his untouched cock jerking against his stomach. She felt her orgasm rise up and she whispered, “L....” as she rode his face through it and fell forward onto her hands, panting softly. After a moment, she exhaled hard and blinked at him, moving back to sit on his chest and grin down at his messy wet face.

 

He wiped his mouth with a little smile, “How did I do on my job interview?” He sat up on his elbows, he knew he’d done well from the way she was looking at him. _Like she wants more._

 

Light leaned down and kissed him, licking around his lips to taste herself and the candy. “Oh you’re doing great so far.” She stood up and unhooked her bra, tossing it behind her for Ryuk to catch. She walked over to his chair and sat down in it. “But the interview is still ongoing. Take off your pants.”

 

L sat up on his knees and pulled his pants and underwear off completely, his erection bobbing out in front.

 

She pointed to the floor. ”Now crawl to me.” 

 

“Yes Kira.” He crawled to her feet, hungry eyes taking in her erect nipples, and he thought about sucking them until she moaned again. _I need to hear that again._

 

She took his hand and pulled him to straddle her lap, his hard cock pointing up between them. Her fingers circled the wet head and he winced with the pleasure as she massaged him slowly. “Ohhh...”

 

”Does that feel good L?” She could feel his legs starting to tremble and she circled her fingers and pushed down his length. Light stroked his chest, brushing her nails over his nipples. A dark, sexy whisper, “Submit to me, and you can have more pleasure than you’d ever dreamed of.”

 

”Ahhh!” He pushed rhythmically up into her circled fingers like he was fucking them, whining softly as he stared into her eyes. “Yes Kira, feels so good...oh shit...more...please.” He tried to speed his thrusting hips but she took her hand away and he groaned in disappointment.

 

”Well if you’re going to be my fucktoy L, you’re going to have to learn some control.” Light licked her hand sensually and grabbed his cock, sliding up and down his length as his mouth gradually fell open wider. Softer, “Because I like to be fucked a good long time.”

 

L nodded, his pupils blown wide. “Yes yes...” He leaned forward against her to kiss her slender neck, and her body was so soft and warm. “I’ll fuck you as long as you want.”

 

“And do you want me L? Do you want to fuck me till I scream?” She sped up her motions slightly and his fingers gripped her shoulders tightly as he moaned desperately. "Or until you do?"

 

“Yes Kira, I want you...you’re so beautiful...oh I want you so bad. Let me fuck you...please.” L thought about all the times he’d jerked off thinking about Kira, but never could have imagined it would be anyone like this. And the dangerous thrill of being at Kira’s mercy, how aroused that had always made him.

 

“And you’ll do it whenever I damn well please. Can you handle that?” Light twisted her hand around his cock and he shuddered hard against her.

 

L knew he could definitely handle that. “Oh hell yes. Any time you want me, I’m yours.”

 

He was making hungry little sounds against her neck that were turning her on immensely as her wet hand slid up and down him. She whispered emphatically, “And will you hide Kira? Use your power as L to help me, cover my tracks?” Her other hand moved lower to play with his balls, tugging and circling the soft skin. She licked his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth. Against his ear, “I could kill you so easily.” L squeezed his eyes shut, his heart was beating so fast he thought she might actually be doing it.

 

L was falling apart in her lap, moaning against her neck and trying not to thrust wildly into her hand. 

 

She kept whispering into his ear, “And I’ll be the one fucking you occasionally. I have a strap-on I think you’ll just love.”

 

”Aaaahhhhh...” L’s body clenched against her at the thought of that, and he was working hard to hold back his orgasm amid the waves of intense pleasure she was giving him. But he wanted to show her he did have control, wouldn’t just come too fast. _That my life is worth something to you._ “Yes...yes I would love that Kira...”

 

“Swear it, L, swear on your life you belong to Kira now.” She stopped stroking him and he looked up wide-eyed. “This could be a very pleasant defeat for you, but I wouldn’t hesitate to fucking END you.”

 

”I swear it!” He looked down at her hand around his cock, willing it to start moving again. Then back to her eyes, pleading, softer, “I belong to Kira.” And he meant it.

 

Light smiled and pushed him up to standing gently, then pulled her skirt down to the floor, standing completely naked before him. She sat up on the console behind L’s chair and reached a hand out to him. “Then you can have your heart’s desire L.” He stepped forward and she grabbed his cock, pulling him towards her and guiding him inside as she spread her legs wide.

 

L grabbed her immediately and thrust all the way in, exhaling “oh fuck...” She was so tight and slick and hot around his cock he had to close his eyes and meditate to keep from shooting inside her right away. Goosebumps broke out across his skin and he moaned as he moved inside of her, the friction of her hand, of his own, had been nothing compared to this. A whimper, “Kira...you are a god...”

 

L’s cock was so incredibly hard and he was thrusting into her desperately, caught between his desire for this intense feeling and the orgasm he knew had to hold back to survive. Light panted against his neck, “And is this truly your first time L? Losing your virginity to Kira?”

 

He nodded, feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed given his age, but he didn’t care. _This all made up for it._ He held her tight against him, burying his face in her neck as he pounded her harder, making her gasp softly with each thrust. “You tell me when I can come. I can wait.” _I hope I can._ He kissed her deeply, pushing fingers through her silky hair. Brokenly, “Am I making Kira feel good?” _That’s what really matters isn’t it?_

 

She smiled and nodded into their kiss, her hands pulling him in harder as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Your cock feels so amazing L. I certainly could get used to this.”

 

His hand traveled down her body, squeezing her breast and playing with a nipple. _I need to make her come or I’m going to die, either from Kira or from this._  He pushed a hand between their bodies and started circling her clit, looking up hopefully to see if she liked it.

 

”Mmmm yes L, keep doing that.” Light’s lips parted and froze that way as L stared into her eyes, circling faster as he kept up his thrusts. The intense look on his face was rather endearing, she thought. He looked both so lost and so enthralled, putting in all the effort he could into playing her game.

 

”Look at me while you come Kira.” _So I know you really want me too._

 

Light nodded and she held his face, her chest heaving as he was bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm. “You can come when I do.”

 

She clenched around him to tease him and he shuddered hard but still held back his orgasm, a strangled moan escaping his lips as it became harder and harder to do so. “Ahhhhh...” He was breathing so hard it almost sounded like he was sobbing, but he didn’t look away. 

 

Light smiled as she panted harder. “Oh I know you want to come so bad don’t you.” She clenched around him again and watched his face crumple as the desperation and frustration increased. He sped his circling in response, and she took a deep breath and let the waves of pleasure finally release.

 

L somehow held back long enough for Light to get through her orgasm, and when she pushed his hand away, she saw his pupils pin to dots. He pushed her back further onto the console, so violently that Ryuk almost interceded, and climbed up on top of her. He held her down by the shoulders and moaned ‘Kira!’ Light felt wave after wave of wet warmth shoot inside her and L didn’t look away for a second, just stared into amber eyes as he got his first taste of what he knew instantly was an addiction. As he slowly softened inside her, he thought that if losing this case and keeping his life was going to be like this, he didn’t mind it one bit. He panted down at her finally, “Kira...how did I do?”

 

She caught sight of Ryuk lying on the floor in a heap, and he lifted his talons in ‘thumbs up,’ a big stupid grin on his face. Light smiled too as she looked up at L, brushing his sweaty hair from his face. “You’re hired.”


	3. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When god closes a door, she opens a window.

Light stood in front of her closet in her bedroom, scanning for the perfect thing to wear tonight on her "date" with L. Her fingertips traced over a short black minidress, but it was much too tight on her body to fulfill the plan she had in her mind. "No, that won't do."

 

Ryuk craned to look over her shoulder, drooling at the thought of her wearing that tiny little thing. "Errr...I think that one would be...um...just fine." He smiled, trying not to look too eager.

 

Light looked over her shoulder, giggling at the shinigami. "Like I'm going to take fashion advice from you." Her eyebrow rose as her gaze traveled over his ostentatious feather and leather getup.

 

"Hyuk!" Ryuk sulked, he'd always thought himself to be one of the best dressed shinigami in the realm. "No need to get personal, I was just trying to say it would look good on you."

 

"Awww." Light stuck her lip out in fake sympathy, knowing she looked cute and he wouldn't be mad, but patted Ryuk on the shoulder. "Didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She turned back to the closet, finally pulling out a red silk wrap dress which she draped on the chair. "It's not that I don't appreciate your suggestion, I just need something else for tonight." She wondered what L was doing right now, how his last day with the Kira taskforce had gone.  _Not that he knew today was his last day with them, but it was._ As if in reply to her thoughts, her phone went off. She picked it up and saw she had a text message from him. "Hmm, I better hurry, he'll be here in 30 minutes."

 

Ryuk peeked at the phone too. "Eh, he's eager, ain't he?" Ryuk had resigned himself not to feeling jealous as long as Light was happy and having fun, and since she seemed to be both, he was well content to observe and soak up the entertainment. "Where ya goin'?"

 

Light smiled down at the phone, tapping out a quick reply and then tossing it into her purse. "Well he's thinking dinner." But the devious glint in her eye told Ryuk it surely wouldn't be as simple as that. She pushed her dresses aside in her closet to expose a hidden shelf in the back that held her 'special lingerie,' and dug through it until she found the items she was looking for.  _My parents would surely kill me if they ever found this, but luckily they aren't snoops._ She held them up for Ryuk's inspection, "Whattaya think?"

 

Ryuk's tongue lolled out of his head and hit the floor with a wet slap. He stammered for a moment as she giggled and pulled them on. He blinked a few times and recoiled his tongue, but his eyes were glowing yellow now.

 

Light slipped into the wrap dress and tied it tight around her waist. She flipped her hair and gave Ryuk a pointed look, "Nothing to say?"

 

Ryuk scratched his chin, "It's just that...."

 

Light slipped on some Louboutin stilettos, wiggling her heel down into the supple leather. "But what Ryuk?"

 

Ryuk cackled loudly, "Its just that I thought you didn't want to kill him, hyuk hyuk!"

 

\----------

 

Light's parents were out at a show in the city that night, so weren't there to see the black Rolls Royce pull up in front of their house at 7pm sharp. She had told them she was going out with a friend that night, and her friend had only been too happy to act as an alibi when Light promised to help her with her calculus homework later. She looked demure enough in her coat that if any neighbors happened to be peeking out windows, they'd just see a normal-looking teenager going out on a Friday night. Light's eyes flicked to Ryuk as she made her way across the garden towards the car, her heels tapping out the slight sway of her hips. She'd already discussed with Ryuk what to do in the event that L tried anything odd at all, but otherwise he was to stay out of sight. _Not that I expect anything like that from L._ An older man in a formal suit got out of the car as she approached, and held the rear door open for her. She smiled at him, recognizing from the soft intelligence in his eyes that this was no simple chauffeur. "Such a gentleman."

 

The backseat was dark as she slid inside and removed her coat, but she could see the outline of a crouching form inside waiting for her, see the whites of his huge eyes reflecting the dim light. L moved closer to her when the car door shut, breathing in her perfume, "Hmm, Kira looks beautiful tonight."

 

"Thank you." _You'll think so even more shortly._ The car started to move, driving into Tokyo. "And where is L taking me tonight?"  _Whatever you had planned, I have my own._

 

L scooted even closer to her, a finger tracing his bottom lip as he stared. "Where would you prefer?"

 

Light crossed her legs, letting the barest hint of her black garter strap peek out. She watched L's gaze shift from her eyes to her long legs and smiled inside. _He's hungry._  She touched a finger to his chin and directed his sight back up to her. "Do we have privacy here?" She inclined her head towards the glass separating them from the driver.

 

L's breathing sped and without breaking eye contact, he reached out and pressed a button which put up an opaque metal panel between the front and back of the car. "We do now."

 

Light smiled at him, her finger tracing across L's pale cheek. Deceptively sweet, "Who is that man?"

 

"Watari. You don't need to worry about him, he's loyal to me." L leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as her thumb slipped between his lips.

 

Light heard the unspoken words 'he knows,' and hoped for L's sake that he truly was loyal. L's tongue was stroking her thumb, pulling it in further. "And does this car have a telephone?" L gave her a puzzled look but nodded around her finger, pointing to the phone. She grinned, "Excellent. In that case, tell him to drive us around the city awhile."

 

L released her thumb to speak. "But what about--" _Dinner?_ He stopped when he saw the sultry disapproval on her face and instead pressed the intercom button. "Watari, please drive us around the city until I give you further instructions." An affirmation was heard through the speaker and L lifted his finger off the button again. "Satisfied, Kira?"

 

Light purred, "No, but I think I will be, L." She pushed his legs down and moved to straddle his lap, kneeling with her stilettos pointing off the seat. Light leaned in to kiss his neck, letting her golden hair fall against his shoulder, and she felt his long fingers wrapping around her waist to scoot her closer against the hardness in his pants. "I think you've missed me." _It's only been a day._ She rolled her hips against his crotch and bit his neck, her fingers pushing up into his thick black hair.

 

L exhaled hard as he felt her teeth, "You have no idea." His fingers clenched around her waist and he ground up against her. "Let me make you feel good Kira, let me worship you again...."

 

Light kissed him for his eagerness, laughing softly as she did. She tilted his head back and pulled back to gaze into his grey eyes. "Yes, but first you must do something else for me."  _Well, a few somethings._ When he just gazed up at her expectantly, she whispered, "First, take off your clothes."

 

L smiled up at her as she moved to the side for him to comply. He slid his jeans down his hips without even unbuttoning them, pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion and tossed it to the floor of the car. "These are certainly demands I can meet, Kira."

 

 _We'll see if you're so compliant to all of them._ Light held his gaze as she slowly pulled the tie of her wrap dress, letting it fall open in the front. The black silk embroidered bra and matching garter were something special she'd chosen--with the front cups cut out the bra was rather useless for anything but eye candy, but her pert breasts provided that and more. The garter around her waist, however, did have a purpose, and not just for holding up her black hose. L's mouth fell open as she let her dress fall away completely, his pupils dilating as his gaze darted over her body, noticing of course that she hadn't bothered with panties at all. He reached for her, but she slapped his hand away. "No no, L, hands to yourself for now."

 

He whined but pulled them back, now glaring at her like she was withholding cake or candy. "You're teasing me."

 

"Yes, I am." Light reached for her purse, opening it to take the two things she'd need. She held up a smooth purple dildo, giving it a long lick as L's eyes went even wider. "But don't pretend that you don't like it when I do, L." She crawled forward and pushed him against the other side of the car so he was facing her, then handed him the dildo. "I'd suggest you get that nice and wet." 

 

He was panting up at her now, not even resisting as she pushed his legs back up into a crouch and tilted him back slightly. "Kira you don't need this. You know I can made you come."

 

Light smiled darkly, red lips curling at the suggestion that it was for  _her._  "Remember when I told you I'd be the one to fuck _you_ occasionally?" Her smile widened as a flicker of anxiety flashed across L's face. "Now is just such an occasion."

 

L bit his lip and looked at the dildo, having serious doubts about this whole idea but wanting desperately the other pleasures he knew Kira could give him. "I don't know--"

 

Light sighed and squirted some lube onto her fingers, taking hold of L's flushed cock and giving it a firm stroke, then a few lighter strokes at the head. L exhaled her name, pulling his legs up against him tighter as the jolts of pleasure seared through his body. "You were saying?" Light stroked a few more times until L was melting against the car sear, pliant, panting up at her through hooded lids. "Suck that cock, L. I want it dripping wet." She added another hand and he stuffed the dildo in his mouth, licking and sucking at it hungrily while softly moaning around it. Light's hands slid over his slick cock to bring him to full arousal, then she removed one hand to circle his entrance with a lubed finger.  _Good thing I trimmed my nails._

 

L was surprised that the sensation of someone touching him there, the idea of which had seemed odd and awkward, was actually quite pleasurable. He blushed with the vulnerability of it though, and grunted when she pushed a finger inside. He screwed his eyes shut and sucked the dildo harder, but felt his own cock pulsing in Kira's hand with the invasion. 

 

Light hummed when she felt him throb, adding another finger and moving them in and out. She leaned in, letting her breasts brush across his face as he licked the dildo. "See L?" She curled her fingers, pushing up and probing until he shuddered and pulled off the toy, his mouth falling open with the new sensation. "Not so bad after all, is it?"  Light pressed her fingers against that spot again a few times until L groaned low in his throat, not even realizing she'd stopped stroking him. She pulled her fingers out, which he did notice, his eyes flying open in frustration. 

 

"No...not so bad. Do it again." L spread his legs wider in invitation, but she just took the saliva-coated dildo from him with a smile.

 

"I've got a better idea." Light fit the toy into a slot in the front of her garter, which L now saw was more like a harness with stabilizing straps anchoring around her thighs and hips. She stroked up his legs, scooting close as she bent over him, one hand leaning against the side of the car above him. She tapped the end of the dildo against him, just nudging. Light held his enthralled gaze and whispered, "Here's what's going to happen." She picked up the phone and put it in L's hand. "Call INTERPOL and quit the case." She nudged the tip against him again. "If you can make it through the call without seeming suspicious, you can fuck me." She giggled as that adorable lost look passed over his face again, and she stroked his cock in encouragement.  _Oh this will be so delicious._ "Are you up to the challenge L?"  _I know you won't back down._

 

L grit his teeth and glared up at Light lustfully, but he'd never admit how much he was enjoying her little game. And he wasn't going to show weakness now, not with _that_ on the table. "Yes." He turned back to the phone, dialing the number and holding it to his ear in pinched fingers. He turned up the volume loudly so Light could hear the rings.

 

A voice on the other end picked up nearly immediately, "Hello?" Light grinned and pushed a couple inches into L, watching his face intently.

 

L's eyes went wide and he clenched forward involuntarily, but otherwise he maintained composure. His voice was rougher than usual but still calm, "This is L. I need to speak with...the handler of the Kira case." He winced as Light slid in deeper, shooting daggers up at her as a few drops of sweat rolled down his neck.

 

"L!" The voice on the other end was flustered now. "Oh certainly, I'll patch you right through!" 

 

Some elevator music came on briefly, and Light took the opportunity to push in even deeper, whispering, "You're doing great so far. But can you keep it up?"

 

L exhaled hard, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as she moved her hips just a little, letting him get used to something inside him. "It's nothing....a piece of cake." His eyes opened as he heard the music abruptly stop, holding the phone closer again.

 

"This is Yasaka, and do I have the pleasure of speaking with L?"

 

Light giggled silently and mouthed 'pleasure' to L as she stroked him, starting to move slowly inside him. L bit his lip and grasped the phone tighter. His breathing sped up, but he was able to reply into the phone. "Yes...this is L." His chest rose as she picked up the pace, moving faster and now brushing against his prostate. "I need to resign...." L mouthed up at her 'fuck you,' "...from the Kira case, effective immediately." His other hand traveled up her curves and massaged her breast, pinching the nipple out of spite.

 

Light nodded down at him, smiling as his hand grabbed at her more insistently. She could tell he was enjoying every bit of what she was doing, what she was making him do, and angled her hips slightly up to hit his prostate more directly. 

 

The voice on the phone blustered at L's words, "Resign?! Sir, what are you talking about? I thought you were most insistent that--"

 

"Things have changed." L said it a little more forcefully into the receiver than he meant to, but he was gradually losing his cool. The goddess above him was taking such devious pleasure in his situation, and it was just  _so fucking hot_. He held the phone against his chest to muffle the sound and moaned softly, wincing as she was pounding him faster now, her soft hand sliding up and down his cock with her thrusts.  _Oh shit._ He put the phone back to his ear, his hand shaking, "I have a new client that requires...." His eyes flicked up to Light, "...my undivided attention at present." 

 

But the INTERPOL official wasn't giving up so easily, much to L's dismay. He huffed, "Surely you can't be serious. What case could possibly be more important than this one?

 

L's heart was pounding fast as his body ached for release. He was trembling now with the intense sensations and finding it increasingly difficult to stay on the phone much longer without doing something embarrassing. He panted into the phone, trying to sound angry as opposed to incredibly aroused and frustrated, "This isn't open for discussion." His eyes screwed up and he sucked in his bottom lip as he pushed back his orgasm, trying to concentrate on something decidedly unsexy. _Mustard. Kale. Vinegar potato chips._ But it wasn't working very well and he gasped a moan straight into the phone. Light laughed quietly, shaking her head and motioning to the phone with her eyes as she stroked faster.

 

"Sir, is....everything alright?"

 

L was livid now, hissing into the phone, "YES! Everything is fucking fine! I quit!" And with that he yanked the cord out of the phone and grabbed Light by the shoulders, groaning as he spilt between her fingers, staring up at her in lustful fury. He panted a while as she smiled down at him, then spat, "I hope Kira is happy. They'll probably never hire me again after that." But the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth betrayed how he really felt about it, and he took her hand, slowly licking off the drops of his cum from them. "Kira truly is evil, isn't she?" 

 

Light leaned down to kiss him, tasting him, "Mmmm, you loved it. And now you're free." She gently pulled out of him and tossed the dildo to the floor, laying against him. "Free to belong to Kira." She kissed along his jaw, nuzzling her face against his cheek as his hands roamed over her curves greedily. "Although you really didn't do a perfect job did you?" Light licked up the shell of his ear, then sucked his earlobe. "All that moaning and panting. What must INTERPOL be thinking?"

 

"I don't care." L kneaded her ass as his mouth found hers again, sitting up and pushing her onto her back now. "You didn't say it had to be perfect. I got through the call." He felt himself getting hard again at the tantalizing thought of being inside her, of what she'd promised. "Quid pro quo." 

 

Light wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in, humming as L circled her nipples with his tongue then sucked them harshly. "Let it never be said that Kira doesn't keep her word."

 

L pushed her legs apart and thrust into her all at once, watching her face contort as his must have when he was on the phone. "Oh Kira is a consummate liar. It's one of the things I love about her." He found a steady rhythm and lowered his head next to hers, kissing her tenderly as she pulled him in deeper.

 

Light moaned prettily as L's fingers moved between them and played with her clit, and she was still so hot from her power trip that she knew she wouldn't last long. "You...ahhhh....aren't so bad at lying yourself but...." Her fingernails scratched down his back and he was grunting now with every frantic thrust, staring down into her eyes. "...I think I can help you get even better." 

 

"Yes Kira." L groaned as he held back his second orgasm, fingers working faster to try to get Light there first. "I know there's....ohhhh....much you can teach me."

 

Light felt waves of pleasure wash over her and she gasped his name, then kissed him hungrily as she felt him shoot warmth inside her, heard him make a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he came and then collapsed on top of her. They lay like that, L still clutching her shoulders and breathing hard, until their hearts had finally slowed. Light stroked his hair, turning to look at him with a smile. "Don't think of it as a resignation L, more like a....promotion."

 

L laughed softly at that, sitting back up on the car seat and picking up his discarded clothes. "Yes, I think I like my new job quite a lot more." His wide eyes stared out the window at the passing Tokyo cityscape, and he brushed a thumb over his swollen lip, thinking that dinner might be a much more interesting affair now. "I wonder what other duties my new boss might expect of me?" He turned back to her, giving her a devious little smile.

 

Light reached into her purse and took out a cigarette, flicking her lighter and holding it between ruby lips over the flame. She cracked the window behind her, blowing a thin plume of smoke outside. "Who knows L?" Running a hand down her tight body, "God works in mysterious ways."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I’m on tumblr: [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)


End file.
